


Pacte

by chonaku



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Matt le suivra partout, à la vie à la mort.





	Pacte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



Persuader Mello d’être prudent était vide de sens et unique, une perte de temps totale. Matt ne voulait pas arrêter Mello, ne voulait pas lui mettre de limite et brider son génie. Ses éclats de colère le fatiguaient parfois et souvent lui donnaient envie de s’enfoncer plus profondément dans son propre univers où il était l’éternel joueur de mille jeux vidéos. Mello, lui-aussi, acceptait cet accord tacite, cette forme d’engagement quasi exclusif. « Je t’aide, mais ne me pose pas de limite. Je te suivrais partout, mais laisse-moi faire les choses à ma façon. »  
Mello avait accepté que Matt le suive de l’Angleterre au Japon pour l’aider à devenir le prochain L, alors qu’il ne voulait pas dépendre d’un autre, alors qu’il aurait pu le racheter. Pour ça, il acceptait des choses qu’il interdisait aux autres, à coup de poing, canif ou pistolet.

Matt avait suivi Mello et les choses seraient toujours ainsi, il se l’était juré. Parce que Mello rendait la vie aussi passionnante qu’un jeu vidéo, aussi angoissante et excitante qu’une partie à minuit où le but était simple et clair : combattre un milliard de zombie avec un point de vie au compteur et trois balles dans sa gâchette.  
Ils étaient brillants selon les standards de la société et avaient été isolé de celle-ci, pourtant, ils avaient pu se trouver et construire entre eux un certain équilibre. Matt suivait Mello, parce qu’il le voulait, parce qu’il le désirait et Mello l’acceptait comme ami, partenaire, chien et amant.  
Jamais un « je t’aime ».  
« Je te suivrais jusqu’au bout.  
\- T’as intêrét. » leur convenait mieux comme pacte et alliance.


End file.
